


Glaring Dream

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Post-Varia Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Spoilers, Yamamoto Takeshi Has a Crush on Gokudera Hayato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Después de la batalla por los anillos Vongola, Takeshi no puede evitar sentirse ansioso por algo. Su padre trata de ayudarlo, pero será de la peor manera que logrará comprender sus palabras.Día 11 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Petricor.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Kudos: 3





	Glaring Dream

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot pertenece a [la canción de Kotani Kinya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3VJyoKWFZA).
> 
> Ah~ Mi hermoso y adorado 8059 ❤  
> Mientras estaba leyendo por trigésima vez la lista de este desafío y me daba la cabeza contra la pared sin saber sobre qué ships escribir, la consigna del día me llevó a esta :) (y tuve que hacer el esfuerzo sobrehumano de tener que ver algunos episodios del anime/leer algunos capítulos del manga para refrescar la memoria, ¿viste? xD)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a la mano mágica de Amano Akira. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Desde que entró al _doujou_ , Takeshi estuvo sentado en medio del mismo, una de sus manos apoyada sobre su pierna y, la otra sosteniendo la _Shigure Kintoki_ , temblando. Se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Levantó ligeramente la espada de bambú, y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, pero al reconocer a su padre se calmó. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él le sonrió.

—¿Descansando?

—Ah… Sí.

—Te dejo la bandeja aquí —le dijo en referencia a la bandeja de comida que había preparado.

—¿Papá? —su voz sonaba desesperada. En realidad, no sabía siquiera por qué lo había llamado en primer lugar. Sin embargo, su padre pareció notar algo en él, así que se sentó a su lado.

—Podemos practicar cuando quieras.

Ante su proposición, Takeshi sostuvo el mango de su espada con fuerza.

—No es eso.

Se sentía nervioso. Sólo imaginar en decir en voz alta lo que pensaba lo llenaba de un sentimiento que parecía desbordarlo. La última batalla por los anillos Vongola lo habían dejado así, como si fuera un tiburón en medio de un mar de sangre.

—Takeshi —la voz de su padre volvió a sorprenderlo. De hecho, hasta podía sentir su corazón latiendo con intranquilidad dentro de su pecho—. ¿Tienes algo que quieras proteger? —el aludido quiso decir algo, pero no podía articular palabras. Al darse cuenta, su padre sonrió—. ¿Sabes? No será lo mismo, pero cuando estoy en el restorán, siento que esa sensación que estás teniendo se calma un poco.

—¿Sabes lo que estoy sintiendo?

—Bueno, ¡todo tu rostro lo está gritando! Es la adrenalina que sigue recorriendo tu cuerpo luego de una gran batalla, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo el muchacho aunque todavía estuviera buscando una palabra para describir lo que le estaba sucediendo—… Sí…

—Claro que rebanar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar comida no es lo mismo que agarrar una espada, pero, Takeshi, ¿tiene sentido hacerlo si no es para proteger a alguien más? No ha sido con esa intención que te he legado el _Shigure Souen Ryu_ después de todo —dichos sus pensamientos, el hombre se puso de pie, seguido por la mirada de su hijo, y posó suavemente una de sus manos sobre su hombro—. Cuando lo encuentres, te darás cuenta. Aunque tengo la sensación de que ya lo hiciste, pero por algún motivo que no logro comprender, te aterra decirlo en voz alta.

Takeshi sostuvo el aliento hasta que su padre salió del _doujou_. Si había encontrado algo que él quería proteger, eso no tenía que ser otra cosa más que sus amigos, ¿cierto? Un suspiro se escapó desde lo profundo de sus entrañas y se recostó en el suelo. Sintió cómo todo su rostro de repente, ardía, y levantó ambas manos para esconder sus facciones detrás de ellas. Lanzó un quejido. No había nada más que él pudiera hacer. Eran sus amigos. ¿Todos ellos? Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, una persona aparecía en su mente, y su rostro ardía con un poco más de intensidad. Se incorporó de repente y sintió un aroma que llenó sus pulmones de satisfacción. Era el aroma de la lluvia cayendo sobre la tierra seca. Llevándose la bandeja consigo fue hasta su dormitorio donde comió lo preparado por su padre. Por algún motivo, esa comida que había sido hecha con amor le cambió un poco el ánimo. Podía sentir el cariño de su padre en casa bocado. Cuando finalizó, abrió la ventana y dejó que la llovizna entrara y mojara su piel, ocasionando su sonrisa. El petricor inundó su sentido del olfato de nuevo, y Takeshi sintió que todo su interior se renovaba con cada inspiración. Se arrodilló en el suelo y miró el cielo grisáceo que amenazaba con darle la bienvenida a una tormenta. Decidió devolverle a su padre el gesto que había tenido con él dándole una mano en el restorán, a sabiendas de que él lo echaría a los gritos ni bien asomara su cara por ahí.

* * *

Takeshi llegó al restorán al mismo tiempo en que Hayato entraba al mismo.

—Buenas…

—¡Gokudera!

Su padre lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Sin darse cuenta, había levantado la voz y había un par de clientes en el lugar. Luego de pedirles disculpas, salió con el flamante Guardián de la Tormenta y se resguardaron de la fina llovizna bajo un toldo.

—Ah, debí haber traído paraguas…

—Creo que tengo uno de repuesto si quieres.

—Puedo arreglármelas si no llueve más fuerte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, simplemente mirando la lluvia caer. Takeshi, cada tanto, inspeccionaba a Hayato, pero el único cambio que veía en él cada vez era el suave movimiento de una bolsa de plástico que llevaba consigo.

—Oye-

—¡¿Sabes?! —Takeshi se sobresaltó al ser interrumpido. Giró su cabeza hacia Hayato, pero él estaba mirando hacia otro lado—. ¡Compré todo este _yatsuhashi_ y pensé que a un idiota del béisbol como tú podría gustarle!

Mientras gritaba, Hayato metió la mano en la bolsa y le extendió una de las cajas que allí había.

—¿Para mí?

—No te lo estaría dando si no fuera así, ¿no lo crees? —le dijo Hayato mientras movía la caja hacia arriba y hacia abajo esperando a que Takeshi la agarrara.

—Gracias, Gokudera —musitó el Guardián de la Lluvia agarrando el objeto entre sus manos. Sin ningún otro tipo de intercambio de palabras, Hayato estaba dispuesto a seguir con su camino y, mientras veía su espalda alejándose cada vez un poco más del lugar donde estaban, algo pareció embargar a Takeshi. No podía mover los pies en el suelo, tampoco podía hablar. Frunció el ceño preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo. Se llevó una mano al cuello, pero no sentía que hubiera algo malo. Sin ser capaz de decir qué le estaba sucediendo, lo único que sabía era que tenía ganas de gritar. Sus labios se separaron, pero el sonido no salía. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. “No te vayas. No me des la espalda.” Nada. No salía absolutamente nada, pero lo intentó una última vez—. ¡H… Hayato!

El aludido se detuvo y se giró lentamente para mirarlo. Era la primera vez que Takeshi lo llamaba por su nombre, y de alguna manera, le había sonado angustiado.

—¿Qué quieres? —aunque se sintiera molesto por la forma tan familiar con que había sido llamado, a la distancia, podía disimularlo en su voz.

—¿Puedes avisarme cuando llegues a lo de Tsuna?

No sabía si iba a casa de Tsunayoshi, o si había ido antes que pasar por la suya, pero quería asegurarse más que nada de recibir una llamada de su parte. Si iba a quedarse sin voz o lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo, quería que supiera eso antes que nada.

—Seguro.

Después de haber soltado lo que tenía tan apretado en el pecho, Takeshi se dio cuenta que las nubes se habían disipado y el sol estaba volviéndose cada vez más luminoso en el cielo de Namimori. Suspiró sonoramente y entró a su hogar.

—Ha dejado de llover —le dijo a su padre—. Aunque sigo sintiendo el petricor.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de repente. ¿Sería posible que se estuviera volviendo más sensible al clima debido a la pelea que había tenido? No podría decirlo.

* * *

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que su mirada se posó sobre la caja de dulces. No estaba seguro por cuál empezar primero. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando paso a su padre.

—Takeshi, una muchacha te busca.

—¿Una chica? ¿A mí? —el aludido llegó a la puerta del restorán y recibió a una ofuscada Haru. Se la notaba nerviosa y que había estado corriendo—. Hola.

—Hola. ¿De casualidad has visto a Reborn-chan?

—¿Al pequeño? No, no ha venido por aquí. ¿Por qué?

—Tsuna-san dice que está desaparecido desde ayer.

—Pues, no lo he visto…

—De acuerdo. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de estar al tanto de eso?

—Por supuesto —Takeshi frunció el ceño. Algo le decía que Reborn no era alguien que necesitara de alguien que lo cuidara, y sin embargo, se preocupó por él—. Oye… ¿Y Gokudera?

—Gokudera-san también lo está buscando.

—Ya veo.

Por unos instantes, Takeshi volvió a sentir algo pesado en el pecho que le impedía respirar, pero la respuesta que Haru le había dado, sumado al aroma a petricor que todavía estaba en el ambiente, lo calmaron un poco.

Para evitar que la corriente de clientes no fuera interrumpida, su padre le dijo que se quedara ayudándolo en el restorán. El estridente sonido del teléfono de línea, hizo que Takeshi casi se abalanzara sobre el aparato para evitar que se desatara la furia de su padre.

—“ _¿Yamamoto-san?_ ”, de nuevo, su voz no parecía estar cooperando. Los segundos que pasaron hasta que otra pregunta fue formulada parecieron eternos. “ _Habla Haru, ¿está ahí?_ ”

—Eh, sí, sí. Estoy aquí. ¿Encontraron al pequeñín?

—“ _Aún no. Pero tenemos más problemas_ ”, preparándose para lo peor, Takeshi tragó saliva en seco. “ _Tsuna-san y Gokudera-san también han desaparecido._ ”

La muchacha seguía hablando, pero de pronto, Takeshi sintió que la señal telefónica se estaba perdiendo. El tubo telefónico cayó de sus manos y quedó meciéndose lentamente en el aire. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué era lo que se estaba llevando a todos? De repente, un aroma más allá del de la cocina llegó a su nariz y lo invadió todo. Un aroma que había pensado que lo calmaba, en realidad estaba ocasionando todo lo contrario. El petricor no le daba tranquilidad, a todas luces, era una advertencia. Como si se tratara de una suave lluvia antes de que se desatara una tormenta. Y en ese momento, las palabras de su padre lo golpearon de lleno. Lo que más quería proteger le había sido arrebatado de sus manos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> \- _yatsuhashi_ : Había advertido que este _onsehot_ tiene _spoilers_ , y considero este como tal ya que es mencionado en la serie. Los _yatsuhashi_ son dulces que suelen ser souvenirs de Kioto. En la serie, estos sólo son llevados a Tsuna, y mientras va llegando a su casa, se encuentra con Haru.


End file.
